Freaky Friday
by Graveygraves
Summary: Derek gets freaked out by Spencer acting out of character on a night out. To make things worse a week later something equally freaky happens to Derek. Just ab it of fun - original idea from CCOAC forum. Reviews appreciated.
1. Night Out

**Freaky Friday**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This was an idea I saw ages ago on CCOAC and at the time nothing hit me, recently I had this idea and I can only relate it back to the original challenge.**

**The idea was for one of the characters to take on the traits of another in some sort of freaky supernatural moment. So I will warn you this does mean that at least one of the characters will be out of character (obviously) – so if you don't like please don't read. If not then enjoy.**

**. . .**

Derek stood with his mouth agog, his eyes scanning the flock of women surrounding Spencer Reid. He swore he had never seen anything like it. The normally timid man seemed to be soaking up the attention.

Walking back to the table that Penelope and Emily were sat at he shook his head, taking a seat next to Garcia.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous that the Boy Genius has stolen your thunder tonight?" she giggled before drinking the frothy red concoction he had bought for her.

"I just don't get it," Derek confessed.

"So you are jealous, you're afraid he'll get all the booty and you're not used to going home alone are you?" she said with a smirk, eying Derek up and down.

"No, it's not that, I'm just not sure the kid can handle it, that's all," Derek snapped defensively.

"Oh yeah," Pen nodded, "Sure, big brother Derek protecting poor defenceless Reid. You have remembered he is a fully trained FBI agent and is capable of disarming a dangerous suspect if he so wishes. Just because he uses his brain more frequently than his brawn doesn't make him incapable."

"I know that, but if there is one thing I have learnt in my years, it's that the most dangerous living creature is a woman – especially that sort of woman," Derek jabbed a finger in the direction of the ever increasing crowd surrounding his younger colleague.

"Derek," Pen swotted him lightly on his arm, "Just relax, give him a chance. Five more minutes and we all know the magic will run out and he'll start spouting random facts and then they will scatter."

Derek shook his head again, "I'm not so sure, there's something . . . different about him tonight. I just can't put my finger on it."

"You so are jealous," Pen's eyes widened at her best friend, "Oh My God – Derek Morgan is jealous of Dr Spencer Reid."

"Shush, woman," Derek uttered, annoyed that she was reading him so well. Getting up he grabbed the drink from the table that he had bought for Reid and made his way over. That alone should have been hint enough: Spencer didn't drink – well, the occasional glass of wine or a brandy, but not Jack and coke – which is what he had requested. That was Derek's drink of choice.

Sidling up next to the younger man, Derek placed the glass down on the table. Glancing quickly at the surface he was surprised to see there were no cards or other magic paraphernalia littering the surface. Maybe Pen was right. The magic had run out and the reel of facts and statistics was about to start. Derek took a deep breath; maybe he was just in time to save the kid another crushing embarrassment.

"Hi, Man, thanks for the drink," Spence sung as Derek fought to keep his space next to him, "How you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Derek answered nervously, analysing the individual in front of him.

"Let me introduce you to these lovely ladies who have been keeping me company this evening," Spence continued, taking one random hand and kissing it lightly before he continued, the chosen individual giggled lightly at the gesture, "This is Charity, we have Cindy and over here is Rachel and lastly her sister Louise."

Spence took a small step back and whispered to Derek behind his hand, "Think you could be in with a chance there, the sister I mean, would you like me to have a word for you. Oh and the others, well you'll have to get their names for yourself, forgotten them already."

Spence turned his attention back to the group, and Rachel in particular, causing another round of school girl giggles as he talked to them about God knows what.

Derek stood, mouth wide open, as he was bustled from one side to another by the surrounding sea of women. The kid had an eidetic memory, he didn't forget names! Maybe he shouldn't have got him another drink, that must be it, the alcohol was talking.

Placing a firm arm around Reid's shoulder, he begun to guide him away from the group; "Sorry ladies, I just need a word, thank you."

The chorus of moans and groans could be heard over his shoulder as the pair stepped away. Heading towards a quiet corner, Derek studied his friend once more. There was a real swagger to the kid as they walked together, and he was still smiling and charming ladies as he past. Derek just couldn't believe the lines he was coming out with; if he wasn't so concerned that his friend had been cloned by aliens he would be impressed.

"Look, Kid," he said spinning Reid to face him, "What has got in to you?"

"Sorry," Reid asked before looking past Derek at a particularly attractive brunette waving at him from the bar.

"What . . . has . . . got . . . in . . . to . . . you?" Derek repeated, hoping for more than five seconds attention.

"What do you mean?" Spence looked at the dark profiler.

"This," Derek indicated back towards the group of girls who was watching the men intently.

"Oh, Man," Spence squeezed Derek's shoulder, "It's what we call game. Would you like me to hitch you up with someone, still think Lou is a possibility, don't think she's as interested in me as the others – worth a try."

Derek rolled his eyes, he felt like he was hitting his head against a brick wall. "Forget it, go have some fun,"

. . .

The next morning Derek was the first to the diner for brunch; he looked up from the menu card and spotted Reid's arrival.

The younger man scanned the gaudy room and quickly spotted Derek – making his way over he sat down. He was quiet and looked very sheepish.

"You all right?" Derek asked, concerned.

"I'm glad you're here, I," he paused to look round quickly, "I need to ask you something."

"Sure," Derek leaned forward onto the table.

"I . . . um . . . well I . . . when I woke up this morning there was a girl in bed with me and she um, well she was naked and . . . Derek, I think I had a one night stand!"

Derek looked up at the nervous individual before him. This was the Spencer Reid he knew and loved – not the stranger he had seen last night.

"I would say that is a safe bet from what I saw last night; you were on form to say the least. I tried to give a few words of friendly advice but you were more than happy to handle things yourself."

"I was," Spencer looked shocked, "What was I drinking? Did someone spike my drink? Do you know the number of spiking incidents there are each year and it's not only women who have their drinks spiked."

Derek had to admit he hadn't thought of that possibility last night.

"Look kid, you had the pick of the room last night, I don't know what was going on, but other than Em and Pen there wasn't a woman in the room willing to leave you alone."

Spencer's eyes widened in horror, "What?"

"I am telling you, I was surprised, but the ladies couldn't get enough of Dr Reid, though last night you were less Dr Reid and more, I don't know, Derek Morgan!"

"Oh" Spence squeaked, as he did so the door opened in and piled Emily and Penelope, laughing about something.

"Oh and here is 'Hot Stuff' himself," Pen giggled, ignoring Derek and plonking herself next to Reid.

Spencer leant forward another inch and whispered to Derek, "Did they see . . .?"

"Oh yes Pretty Boy, they saw everything!" Derek answered with a smirk, as Spencer went a deep shade of crimson.

He had no idea what happened last night, but he sure was glad to have his friend back, after all what player can handle that sort of competition from a friend?


	2. Star Trek

**Freaky Friday**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This was only every going to be a one-shot then starofoberon suggested a second chapter when the reverse happened and I couldn't resist, especially after she was so supportive in her review and message of the first chapter and subsequent support of my work. Also I would like to offer a huge thanks to BonesBird for her Star Trek support and information.**

**To those of you who want an explanation for what came over Reid and subsequently Morgan all I can do is refer back to the original challenge and put it as some freaky supernatural occurrence.**

**This is set a week later. The team are on their way back from a case. **

. . .

The ride home had been a long and quiet one. Everyone had literally flaked out as the wheels had left the tarmac – possibly for Reid even before the engine had started!

It had been a tough case, as if there was ever such a thing as an easy one; this however had been hampered by the fact that the UnSub had repeatedly crossed state borders. That had led to her remaining undetected for such a long time and had probably increased Mary Booth's body count ten-fold. She had managed to move from state to state working as a nurse while committing 'Angel of Mercy' style killing in each ward she graced. She was only discovered when one, more thorough, doctor was not willing to pronounce death as a matter of old age or disease.

However the additional murders, spanning six states, were only uncovered by Garcia's super skills and determination.

This led to the team being able to return, leaving several field offices to liaise in the conviction and prosecution of Mary Booth.

Now the team were slowly and groggily rousing themselves from their slumber. As they rose out of their seats, grabbing their go-bags and any other personal debris, each made their way to the exit.

"Soooo," Emily drawled looking around her colleagues once they had descended the steps, "Who's up for a quick drink and maybe a bite to eat?"

Hotch and JJ were quick to shake their heads, Emily knew they would be heading home to their sons as soon as possible after such a long time away from home.

"Much that I would love an evening of pounding music and watching Morgan gyrate with women young enough to be my grand-daughter," Rossi begun with a heavy hint of sarcasm, "I plan to leave for Little Creek as soon as possible and hideaway for the weekend. You know a little fishing, some hunting, a large malt whiskey or two."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Sounds like you are getting old to me."

"I prefer to refer to it as mature and refined," Dave stated, "Besides I'm sure Derek will keep you company."

Rossi nudged his younger colleague who still seemed to be miles away.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Actually I am busy tonight."

"Oh do I hear a date coming on?" Emily teased playfully.

"No. I was planning on a bit of a Star Trek marathon in preparation for the convention this weekend."

Emily froze mid step, "Okay Big Guy, what's the catch? Are you trying to get it on with Garcia now that Kevin is out of the picture?"

Derek turned to face her, looking all innocent, "I don't understand, though now you mention it I could ask Pen to join me. I'm sure she would enjoy it."

"Actually Garcia is coming over to mine tonight," Reid interrupted, "We were planning our own marathon, starting with 'First Contact'. We have tickets for the convention tomorrow, I had no idea you were interested and definitely not that you were going."

It was obvious that Reid was more than a little surprised by Morgan's confession of his plans for the weekend.

"Are you kidding? You do know Brent Spiner is attending this weekend, and I managed to get hold of a ticket last minute online. Of course I paid over the odds but it's worth it to see Data in person," Derek added, before turning to walk away.

Reid's jaw dropped, not only was Derek Morgan the last person he ever imagined to be a Trekkie but the fact that he was also excited by the attendance of the actor who played Reid's favourite character completely floored him. This had to be some sort of wind up.

"Soooo," Reid took several long strides to fall in step alongside Derek, "Did you know that the eyepieces of the Borg in 'First Contact' actually flash the Morse code of the names of several people from the production team?"

"Yeah and that the make-up and suits had to be constantly touched up," Derek added sounding bored, "and that the heat on set and the LA temperatures during filming caused several of the Borg actors to lose weight."

Reid's eyes narrowed. Anyone could know that who has seen the film, it was obvious wasn't it?

"What day of the week would First Contact day be?" Reid continued to quiz Morgan, knowing he had to catch him out soon and then he could call him out over the prank.

"A Thursday, the 5th April, 2063, will be a Thursday," Morgan continued to talk as he walked, having split away from the group, heading towards his car.

Reid had paused, thrown by Morgan's last answer, he had researched this well - time to call his bluff, Reid thought as he caught up with Morgan once more.

"What do you think Picard was doing during the Dominion Wars?"

"Well," Derek begun, spinning to face Spencer, "It really depends on what you use as a source. For example if you have read the novels there are reference to the crew of Enterprise – E being given the mission of liberating the planet Betazed and that they had involvement in the Battle of Rigel. However it is disputed as to how canon the novels are."

Reid was flabbergasted, "Okay I give up, what are you up to Morgan? If this is some sort of prank I applaud the effort you have gone to but I really can't see where this is leading, so please explain."

Derek looked offended, "I thought you would understand."

"Understand what? That you think people like me who enjoy Science Fiction are all nerds and should be mocked."

"NO," Derek shot back, "I thought you would understand my enjoyment of such a fine series. The concepts are fascinating, don't you think?"

Reid shook his head and walked away, he had no idea what Morgan was up to this time, but he wasn't hanging around to be the butt of the joke.

. . .

Huddled together inside the convention Derek continued to mutter under his breath.

"Oh come on Hot Stuff, no-one made you come along today," Pen smiled, giving him a gentle hug, "and I for one am very impressed that you wish to try something new. It should be embraced"

Derek continued to mumble to himself, it wasn't entirely true that no-one made him. Reid had turned up on his doorstep very early in full Trekkie gear waffling on about why Derek wasn't ready. He sure would get the kid back for this. He had no idea how the young Doctor and his cyber side-kick had pulled this off between them, but he would get his revenge.

"What's up Sugar Candy?" Pen coaxed, watching his increasingly grumpy features.

"This, there is no way I would spend good money on such foolery," he moaned.

Reid laughed, "Sorry, what happened to Mr I Know Everything There is to Know About Star Trek? You waffled facts and figures last night that only a true Trekkie would know. Don't be ashamed as Garcia said embrace it."

"Be careful, I don't embrace something in a minute Pretty Boy," Derek growled.

"Now, now, boys, behave," Pen scolded.

"Do you really not remember?" Reid asked.

"Remember what?"

"Last night," Spence continued, "When you stepped off the flight and came over all, I don't know Dr Reid like."

"I what?" Derek was definitely uncertain of what he was hearing, "I was tired I fell asleep on the flight and then came straight home and . . . Oh My God . . . I watched Star Trek!"

Reid smiled, "Remember last week in the club?"

Both Pen and Derek nodded.

"Well, I can't explain it, but I think we have somehow change some personality traits."

Pen grabbed hold of both men at the same time, "WOW, what like some sort of supernatural, paranormal thingy where you become the other for a period of time. This is like soooo amazingly cool."

Derek looked from his best friend to Reid and back again, "You two have got to be kidding me, right?"

"It makes sense," Pen gushed, "That part of you possessed the other for the evening, after all how else was our Genius ever going to pull a bevy of beauties like he did, and what else made you sit and watch Star Trek? After all I have been trying for years to get you to watch one!"

"I'm sorry I don't buy it there has to be some sort of rational explanation," Derek answered.

"Yeah, Yeah," Pen said dismissively, "Well you are here now so let's see if we can make you enjoy it."

"That I seriously doubt, unless he possesses me again," Derek jabbed an accusing finger at Spencer, turning away from the pair as he looked for the first available exit. As he did two young ladies in immaculate deep red short tunics strolled past – each waving and smiling. Derek smiled back, maybe today wouldn't be as bad as he thought. "Hey Reid," Derek threw over his shoulder, "You had better teach me some of that inter-galactic mumbo jumbo as I think I have just found the perfect use for it, and then I will truly school you in the game. Maybe we could both learn something from each other after all!"


End file.
